Relations (Smallfoot)
by JulieTouHansen
Summary: Percy is home at his cabin in the Himalayas when the news throw a very unsettling and traumatic incident in his face: the death of Percy's brother. But he experiences that his deceased brother sends him a message, sending him out on an adventure with Migo, Meechee, Brenda and a few more to the place the incident happened. But how will he react on Migo's new secret skills?
1. Peter and the notebook

_"Earlier this night at the border of the Himalayas and New Dehli, a lifeless body was found, pinned by sharp cliff rocks. The man seemed to have jumped from the cliff side nearby and therefore committed suicide. It's not officially confirmed what happened exactly yet, but so far it looks like a suicide attempt." The news reporter said. Percy was washing the dishes home at his cabin in the Himalayas, though that was until he saw the lifeless body's __face in the news. That made him put his dishes aside and walk closer to the tv, putting a hand on it, looking as shocked and as devastated as ever._

_News: "This attempt was committed by a man named Peter Patterson."_

_"Brother?"_

_—_

A few weeks passed after the tragic event of Percy's beloved brother, his funeral was nearly unbearable to get through. Not only because he had to be reminded of his deceased brother or that he had to be one of those to carry his casket out, but also the fact that almost none of the members of his family actually showed up. Their father wasn't there, Philippa wasn't there, even little Penny wasn't there. But at least Brenda was there, and it would also be expected that his girlfriend would attend to his brothers funeral. (Yes, it's finally official)

She knew that Percy cared a _lot _about his loved ones, so she wanted to come so he at least knew that she cared too.

And Peter and Percy's biogical mother Paige also got herself to show up. Percy was glad to see his actual mother again after a couple of years, but that being said he hadn't seen Peter in a long time either, so he couldn't even get a chance to say a final goodbye to him before he died. Percy was truly broken this time, more than he'd ever been before, and probably more than he'll ever be.

After Percy'd carried out the casket, he just sat behind the church to be alone and get his feelings out before his sadness would make him explode out in the open. Brenda also thought he needed some time alone, so she respected his grief and went over to join the others. Paige found him sobbing quietly into his arms, looking at him worryingly.

"Percy?" She said tenderly, not wanting to startle him. Percy quickly wiped his tears away and looked up at his mother, trying to look natural.

"Mom. What are you doing over here?" Percy asked, snuffling as discreetly as he could.

"I just wanted to check on you, how are you doing?" Paige asked carefully while sitting down next to him. Percy got mad that she'd ask that _now_.

"How do you _think_ I'm doing, mother? Peter just... he just..." he couldn't get himself to say it, it was just too bad of a word to say out loud at the moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be mad at you. I know how much he meant to you." Percy said, trying to calm himself down. "I just... can't bare the thought of him not being here anymore." Percy rested his head in his hands before dropping another tear down his arm.

"No, I... I shouldn't have asked that when I knew you were having a hard time to process all of this. I'm so sorry, Percy." Paige was talking in a very gentle and apologetic tone, which her son found very strange to hear. She was usually a very confident and fun person to be around, seeing her be this vulnerable is something Percy never thought he'd experience, but then again her son had just passed away so it was understandable enough.

"What a way to greet your son after 4 years." She said looking at Percy, ashamed of herself now. "Although there's something I'd like to ask you;" her tone suddenly got a bit more suspicious and questioning, that confused her son a little.

"Yeah?" Percy was a bit worried for some reason.

"Was it really real? You on tv with... _yetis_?" He knew that question would pop up from her at some point, but he still didn't feel like talking about Migo or any of the other yetis at the time being.

"Mom, now's... really not the time, okay? I'll be sure to tell you more about it another time, but right now is... just a bad time." Percy explained gently, hoping his mom would understand.

"Right, sorry. I wasn't thinking, I'm sorry." Paige said with an understanding voice. She stared at the ground for a little while before reaching into her dark magenta colored leather jacket.

"But there is something your brother wanted you to have." Paige took her hand out of an inner pocket of her jacket, holding it out in front of her son, holding a green notebook. Percy's eyes got wide as he was looking at it, that wasn't just any notebook, that was all of Peter's nature studies written down.

There was no doubt that Percy's family was facinated by things in the nature, Peter was fascinated by nature itself. All the plants, flowers, trees, bushes, there was no limit of how many things he could love about it all. Nature was his everything, the feeling it gave him to be surrounded by forest, there was nothing he'd rather do than just enjoy a morning out in the free landscape.

He was surprised to find his only notebook handed to him, Peter had everything he'd ever found out about nature in that book, he'd even added some pages in it himself because there wasn't enough in it already! It was almost an honor to receive something so meaningful.

Hesitatingly, Percy accepted it and looked at it for a minute. It hadn't changed a bit. It had the exact same scratches, the exact same coffee stains on the pages, and the exact same memorable Peter-handwrite. Percy couldn't do anything but smile at the memory of everything Peter ever talked about being in that book.

"Well, I should probably get going. It was good finally hearing your voice again." She said as she was walking towards her car, "I've really missed it." she finished off.

As that was the last to be seen of her that day, Brenda walked back over to Percy, sitting down next to him. She noticed the notebook Percy was holding.

"What's that?" She asked slightly curious.

"Oh, this is just... my brother's old notebook. My mom gave it to me." Percy was again only facing the ground. Even though he was glad to be reminded of all the good memories, it also made him even more sad. Brenda was then quiet for a moment, putting a hand on his knee.

"Have you told Migo?" Brenda asked carefully, breaking the silence. Percy lowered his eyes, making it clear for Brenda that he hadn't.

"You know he's able to see when you're upset, so you should probably tell him as soon as possible."

"Brenda, we-... _I _can't tell him about it, not right now." Percy said with a down-letting tone.

"Percy baby, _I_ already told _Meechee _about Peter. Don't you think your best friend should know about the loss of your own brother?" As much as Percy hated to admit it, Brenda was right. He had to let him know about it soon, before he found out from someone else. But he had to get somewhat over it himself first.

"Please just tell me you told her to keep it to herself before I tell Migo."

"You know I did. But I hope that means you're gonna let him know soon."

"I will Brenda, I will. I just... need to figure out how." Percy moves his gaze back to the ground, already working out a plan for how he was gonna let him know.

Brenda didn't say anything after that, instead she just leaned up against Percy's shoulder. Percy smiled at her, and soon after, rested his head on hers.

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while now since I uploaded my last story. Please forgive me, I've had a lot going on lately (I know I keep saying that, but please bare with me! I have grates, homework, a yt channel, friends, drama and a writing team to have on my mind). Believe me, I have NOT had time to make this any longer before the idea of this story _-that I've finally gotten!-_ will disappear from my head! **

**Sorry about that, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this pilot episode of 'Relations', I'll be sure to upload as soon as I can, alright? This'll probably be the last story I'll be making about this theme of them being able to understand each other, because I'm running out of ideas of what to make, and I feel like I should end it off somewhat properly by making one last story with it. **

**Please let me know what you think of this, and hopefully it won't keep you from checking out my next chapter;)(****Disclaimer: I do not know the places or anything in New Delhi or the Himalayas having sharp cliff rocks, I'm just writing it in my story!)**


	2. How It All Started

**_This writing_ means that a flashback scene is happening, sorry that I didn't clear that up in the first chapter. But that's how I've written this whole chapter, just so this whole 'Yetis-having-magical-powers' thing won't be left unexplained, if that makes sense. Anyway, I figured you might want to have it, 'cause it'd probably be weird not to have it in the story. And this is from before the yetis met Penny, just be aware of that. Alright, let's just get on with the chapter.**

_Migo was going for a walk down the village up at the mountain, as expected there weren't many yetis anywhere up there anymore. Since the Stonekeeper got rid of the Stones because everyone realized that they weren't to rely on, everything had just kind of shut down. The main reason for that is that all of their jobs were connected to the Stone's laws, and now that there were no more laws there was no more work either. It was sad to think that just because the Stones were gone no one felt like they had a purpose anymore. That would explain why so many has chosen to stay down in the Smallfoot village with their new little friends._

_That made Migo think about Percy, aww, that adorable little guy. Every time he was with him it just brightened up his day, he learned so much new about humans everyday and he always found new ways to put a smile on his Smallfoot's face. Like the time he first saw him in front of a campfire, or let him sleep on his chest with his hands on the little guy's back keeping him protected, or when he tickled him! Yep, the best way to make him happy was definitely through the tickling! Goodness, the first time he found out that his friend was ticklish, that must've been one of the best moments of his life!_

_Migo was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see where he was going, so he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground right on his face! Migo quickly sat up again though, but realized that his leg hurt really bad. He turned to look at it and found a wound on his knee. It looked pretty bad too, so he decided to get up and search for rock fruits. _

_Luckily some of the yetis had businesses out of their usual work, so since there was no more work they went to _those_. Like markets. Which meant that there was a good chance of someone being in the rock fruit booth, and there was! But surprisingly, Nafia was working in the booth._

_"Nafia?" Migo asked, "What are you doing in a booth?" Nafia had never actually run a booth before, so it was surprising to find her in one. She put her hands on the counter before shrugging her shoulders while sighing._

_"Well, Thorp is busy figuring things out with his miserable dad these days, since he feels like that he's not important anymore with the Stones gone, and Meechee's not here to help her dad. And all my friends are down with the Smallfeet hanging out with them, so... I figured I'd try running a booth for a day." She didn't exactly look like she was up for the challenge._

_"But, don't you have a Smallfoot friend down there waiting for you?" Migo was concerned with Nafia here, she seemed like one of the only yetis who hadn't been down there since The Peace._

_"I've been pretty busy with Thorp since we returned up here, I guess since then... I just haven't been interested is anything else than him." As sad as that sounded, Nafia just shrugged her shoulders, acting like it was nothing. But how could it be nothing? She didn't have a Smallfoot, she didn't have her boyfriend, she only had a booth now that she didn't even know how to run._

_"Well, did you want anything? Any rock fruits?" Migo had completely forgotten about the rock fruit situation he'd landed in, but it brought back the pain in his wounded knee. He cringed a little of the pain, though enough to make Nafia notice._

_"What's the matter?" She asked concerned._

_"Well, I hurt my knee, and I _did _come to get a rock fruit to help it heal. So... if you would?" Migo said gesturing to Nafia._

_"Oh, right! Uhm..." She searched for a good rock fruit to give away, but ended up just grabbing a random one._

_"Here you go." She handed the fruit to Migo with a face that tried to make her decision seem intentional. Migo laughed but played along._

_"Thank you, I appreciate it." He said about to walk away, but Nafia stopped him._

_"Wait! While we're still on the topic of Smallfeet, don't _you_ have one waiting for __you_ _down there?" _

_"Oh no, not today. He said he had stuff he needed to do today, but we'll see each other again tomorrow." Migo never doubted Percy for a second, so when he said that he didn't have the time one day, Migo knew he would the day after._

_"Well, I sure hope so." Nafia said suddenly, "You guys are those who made it all possible between us, and you spend more __time with each other than any other yeti _or _Smallfoot does. I wouldn't want to break a bond like _that_."_

_"Oh, don't worry. Our bond is _never_ gonna break, we're each other's best friends, and Percy knows I'd _never _let him down. And I know _he'd _never let _me _down." Migo said with full confidence and undoubtfulness. Migo soon started to feel more and more pain from his knee, it was starting to bleed._

_"Well, I gotta get this fixed before it gets worse." Migo said pointing at his wound, "Bye, Nafia!" He hurried over to the back of his crossbow home and found a rock he could sit on._

_"Alright, let's get you fixed up." Migo whispered to his knee before dipping his finger in the rock fruit jell and lubricated it all over his knee. It was a little weird to suddenly need so much of it, lately he'd only needed it for Percy when he got hurt, only needing a teeny bit of jell, but now with an injury of himself he needed a pretty big bit of it on his finger._

_When he was done spreading the jell, a bit of yellow from his finger caught his eye. At first he found it a little strange._

_"I thought I got all the jell off..." He mumbled to himself. But when he turned the palm to his face, he realized it wasn't the jell. It was his _finger _that was glowing! He'd been using _magic_ on his knee!_

**Well, that turned quickly didn't it? I'm gonna leave you off here, because I think you know what's gonna happen next; he tells Meechee, she finds out she has magic too, and soon they find out that all of the yetis have magic, but the humans don't know. There. And the reason I'm not gonna write a whole chapter about it is that I don't wanna keep you guys waiting any longer than necessary for Percy finding out, and I seriously don't know how I'm gonna make a chapter like that exciting, I think it's just too predictable. But I hope you enjoyed this little chapter where I managed to include Nafia so she wouldn't just be a completely irrelevant character. I hope to have you reading my next chapter which will probably be done by the beginning of February. Until then have a great day and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Bonus info: this story has a LOT of symbolism in it, aka. the colors and also the plants(and so on) that I bring into the story has a deeper meaning than they seem to have. **

**So just keep that in mind, it might help you realize why I used what type of colors and such that I did;-)**


	3. Secrets and resolutions

**Prepare yourselves for a long chapter guys, 'cause this'll probably explain why I didn't upload it the 1st of February as I planned to. Don't worry, within a few chapters we'll finally get on with the journey, I just have to get this over with first so the journey will have some more meaning later. However, hope you'll still enjoy the story until the adventure gets going;-)**

Migo was home in his (and Meechee's) cave between his home-mountain and the human village, he'd been there for a while waiting for his friend to come sometime. For almost a whole _month_ actually. Or, well he didn't spend _all_ of that time in the cave, he'd been out with Meechee and Brenda to do stuff with them. And sometimes the S. E. S. too. But it wasn't the same as when he was with Percy.

Neither Brenda or Meechee talked about Percy at all either since he stopped being around, seeming like they knew the reason why he wasn't with Brenda but just didn't wanna say it. And Migo knew Percy, he wouldn't just stay away for so long because he was busy, and especially not without telling him. Something must've been wrong.

Migo was starting to wonder if he'd found out about his magical powers, and that that was the reason he didn't dare to come visit him. If someone had told him before he got to tell him, Migo'd be in big trouble. It could hurt their friendship!

But after about 3 weeks Migo started to get very suspicious and worried. Something could've happened to him, he could be hurting right now. Without daring to think any further, Migo decided to go out of the cave and look for his little friend.

When he stepped outside and started walking towards the village, he saw a bunch of humans and yetis together. They had so much fun and they enjoyed each other's company. Migo began feeling guilty of himself, maybe _he'd_ done something that made his friend upset. But what could it've been? Was it getting too much with the tickling? Was he just starting to need more personal space? Was there something he should do differently than he did now?

Suddenly he spotted Brenda outside of the village, seeming to take pictures of pine trees for some reason. He hurried over to her to see if he could get some answers from her of why Percy had stayed away for so long.

"Hey, Brenda!" Migo shouted while waving in the air with one hand. Brenda quickly noticed him running at her.

"Oh, Hey Migo." Brenda waved back at the yeti with a little smile. When Migo was done running he stopped for a moment to breathe before speaking again.

"Hey, Brenda? Do you know why Percy hasn't really been here these last couple of weeks?" Brenda immediately started to think of cover-reasons to answer that question with. As much as Brenda actually _did _want to tell him why, Percy said that he wanted to tell Migo himself, so it would be really jerkish of Brenda to do it for him. And it was understandable enough, if it was possible then your friends should tell you themselves what their issue was.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I haven't seen or heard from him either these past couple of weeks." Brenda felt bad that she had to lie to him about it, but she trusted Percy to go tell Migo when he was ready. Migo meanwhile knew that what she just said wasn't true. Percy wasn't the kind of guy who would stay away from his girlfriend for nearly a whole month, especially not since _Brenda_ was his girlfriend. First of all, would she have stopped him. Second of all, Percy really loved Brenda, so he wouldn't just run with the tail between his legs. Yeah, Brenda definitely knew.

But what _was _wrong then? He _had _to find answers!

"Please, Brenda. I haven't seen him in almost a month, if you'd just tell me if he's home it would be _very _helpful." Migo begged with the most gentle voice he could. He _really _wanted to find Percy, but still didn't wanna scare Brenda off trying to.

"Look... I just wanna see him, know if he's okay." Brenda started getting a little worried there, had he found out about his brother? Had someone told him? But... who could've told him? Only Percy and her were the ones at the funeral knowing Migo and Meechee. Suddenly a light bulb lit up in her head.

"Is this about your magic?" Brenda whispered. Suddenly _Migo _got a bit scared, until he remembered that Meechee had told her about it a while ago. What a relief!

"...Maybe a little bit." Migo admitted, "I... really don't know how to tell him. You haven't told him yet, right?" Migo asked a little paranoid. Brenda was getting really tired of being almost everyone's secret-keeper all of a sudden, she sighed but shook her head.

"No, I still haven't. But you should really tell him soon, I can't keep getting more and more secrets to deal with." Brenda immediately realized her mistake. She cringed in guilt.

That sentence caught Migo's attention, Migo and Meechee had only told her _one _secret. So that had to mean... Yes! Brenda _did _know why Percy didn't come around! But that also meant that Percy was keeping something from Migo.

"_More_ secrets?" Migo asked getting down on his knees, "Is Percy keeping secrets from me?" Migo looked surprised and a little sad at the same time, he wasn't sure how to take it. But he knew that whatever Percy was hiding from him, it must've been something serious. Percy usually told Migo _everything_.

Brenda knew that it was too late to rephrase what she'd accidentally brought into the light. She sighed once again.

"Look, all I can say is that Percy hasn't really been himself lately, and he's needed some alone time to... process some things." Brenda tried telling the truth without revealing too much about his situation at the same time. Meanwhile, Migo was trying to picture what she was telling him. If Percy was processing, the cause couldn't be that he was sick or hurt, so that was a good sign. But he hasn't been himself she also said. And if anyone wanted to help Percy with his personal issues, it was Migo. Then he got an idea.

"Look Brenda, I know that I have something important that I should tell Percy, and that you want me to know about what _his_ problem is, _and_ that you don't want to be the one who has to carry _our_ secrets on your shoulders. I completely understand that." Migo began, gently placing his hand on Brenda's back for support. "So, how about that me and Percy meet at my place tomorrow, so we can talk things out? And you won't have to keep our secrets anymore?"

That actually wasn't that bad of an idea, Percy had to tell him at some point anyway, and Migo couldn't keep his powers secret forever. Brenda thought that was a pretty good solution, why hadn't _she _thought of that?

"If it's not possible, then I completely understand too. But... could you at least tell him I said "hi"?" Migo asked as if he was expecting that it wasn't going to happen. Brenda was going to cheer him up by saying something like: 'No, of course it's possible! He'd be glad to!' but then remembered that this whole thing with Percy's brother had been quite harsh on him, so he was probably not really in for talking about it with Migo. And on top of that, he'd have to take in the fact that the yetis were born with magic all of a sudden. Thinking about that just made the idea seem a whole lot harder for poor Percy. But no matter how, Brenda knew that it had to happen.

"I'll see what I can do." Brenda said with just a little bit of hope in her voice. Migo smiled down at her, appreciating her participation in these hard times for both Migo and Percy. He lifted a finger and gently rubbed Brenda's hatted little head.

"You're a good friend, Brenda." Migo's eyes were directed at the little human, filled with appreciation. Brenda blushed a little, Percy was so lucky to have a friend like Migo. He really was one who listened, who cared, who would exchange all his time for his friend to just feel better.

"Thanks, Migo." Brenda said while laughing slightly, "But don't underrate yourself, you're a great friend too." Brenda placed her hand on the finger Migo was rubbing her head with and gently rubbed it back.

Then Brenda and Migo noticed that some of the yetis in the village were saying goodbye to their human friends, and they started walking back home. Migo figured that meant that it was time for Brenda to get home as well.

"You probably wanna get back and get some rest for the night." Migo said as he was getting up to stand on his feet again. "You want me to take you?"

"No thanks, Migo. I can easily walk by myself." Even though she wouldn't have had a problem with it, she knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to bump into Percy before tomorrow to check on him. But Brenda wasn't gonna allow that.

"Nice try, though." Brenda said sending the yeti a smirking face.

"Alright, you got me." Migo said laughing slightly at his own defeat.

"But don't worry, I'll talk to him about tomorrow. I promise." Migo perked up at the 'I promise', those two words meant a lot to him. He knew whenever her and Percy said 'I promise' that they would do something with certainty. That made him smile.

"Well see you later, Migo!" Brenda said as she was walking off into the village, giving the yeti a waving hand. Migo waved back to her.

"Yeah, see ya!" He finished off. Oh, how he hoped that Percy would accept his offer, he didn't wanna keep his powers secret for his friend anymore. He needed to tell him, and he needed to tell him as soon as he saw him.

———————————————————

As Brenda was hurrying to hers and Percy's house, she saw the people of the village walk back to their houses after saying goodbye to their yeti friends as well. They were all so happy to be with their new big friends, so turns out that the Peace has only made everyone happier and more accepting, Brenda was glad to see so many happy faces. She hoped that Percy soon would feel the same happiness that the other humans (and _yetis _for that matter) did when they were together, but hopefully, more of that happiness he used to feel when he was with Migo.

Eventually she got to the house, ringing the doorbell to get Percy's approval to come inside. Soon she heard a little "ding" from her phone, Percy hadn't answered the door yet so she used the time to check her notification. When she turned her phone on she saw a text from Percy that said: "You don't need to ring the door, it's your house too" and a smiley finishing the message off. With that, Brenda opened the door and walked inside.

She went up the stairs to their room, which was where Percy had spent most of his time since his brother died. Brenda had to prepare herself to enter the room and tell Percy the news, he was completely heartbroken, he'd only been laying in his bed and coming down for tissues once in a while as he was thinking about everything he and his brother had experienced together in the past. Without wanting to overthink the thought, she knocked on the door gently, waiting for Percy's response and hopefully, allowance to enter.

"Come in." Percy said with a saddened tone. Brenda carefully grabbed the door handle, and stuck her head into the room.

"Hey P," she began with a gentle voice, "are you doing any better?" Percy sighed in sadness.

"Not really, no." Percy said, "But I appreciate your concern." he said with a slight and faked smile. Brenda walked into the room, closing the door behind her.

"I got the pictures you wanted." She grabbed her phone and showed Percy the photos she'd taken of the pine trees earlier, he said that it was Peters favorite tree; it symbolized wisdom and longevity, which was unfortunate since he didn't exactly have that 'longevity' himself.

Brenda was sure that Percy could've just googled pictures of pine trees, or have gone out to see them himself. But by his state, she accepted that he didn't, this _one time_.

"Thank you, Bren." Percy said while smiling with true gratitude, "It means a lot that you'd go out and do this." Brenda raised an eyebrow and huffed some slight laughter, proving her own point to her thoughts.

But Percy noticed that it said on her phone that the pictures had been taken about half an hour ago, which made him wonder about something.

"But Bren, if you took these photos so long ago, why didn't you just send me them?" It wasn't like Percy minded his girlfriend coming inside the room with him, it just felt strange that she wouldn't just have send the pictures to him over a message or something. Brenda suddenly looked at the floor, her mood saddening. Percy noticed her tone changing, but before he could ask her what was wrong she spoke up.

"Because I have something I wanna talk to you about." Brenda said in a somewhat serious way, catching her boyfriend slightly off guard. He steadied himself to listen to what she had to say, though. Brenda sighed before starting to talk.

"I bumbed into Migo outside in the forest." Percy already knew what they were gonna talk about and his hopefulness began to fade away. "He misses you P, he really does. He wants to know what's been bothering you for so long, and I don't blame him. He deserves to know the truth, and he deserves to hear it from his best friend!" Brenda's voice was starting to get a bit more stiff, but only because of her desperation to get him and Migo to talk.

"Look, if you could just meet him at his place tomorrow night, he'd be _so_ happy. And I wanna see the same happy smile that you used to wear, when I saw you with Migo for the first time, for example." Percy perked up when she said that, the first time Brenda had seen him and Migo together was at the Peace. Goodness, how glad and relieved they both were when people accepted the yetis. Percy then remembered Migo tickling him as it happened, and how much the yeti also enjoyed doing it, he always loved making him feel happy. Which was definitely something Percy liked about him.

As he thought for a moment, he came to the conclusion that Brenda was right. It would be best if they could finally clear the air between each other and be able to see each other regularly again.

"Alright." Percy said, getting Brenda off guard. She wasn't expecting him to give in so easily.

"What was that?" She asked confused.

"I'll go talk to him." Brenda couldn't describe how glad she was that the two of them would finally be able to be together again, without any secrets that Brenda had to keep for them.

"Oh my goodness, thanks P! You're the best!" she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and hugged him tightly. Percy was very surprised by her sudden reaction, but eventually hugged her back after a few confusing seconds.

While they were hugging Percy began to think about what would happen when he went to Migo's cave tomorrow. How would he explain what had happened, why he stayed away for so long? And how would Migo take it when he told him? Would he understand, would he get angry, would he even be able to forgive him? Well, only time would tell.


	4. Not a 'Relations' update!

This is not a 'Relations' update, I'm _super_ sorry! I just really wanted to get going with something else. **I am writing the 4th chapter, but it'll probably take some time before I upload it!**

Anyway, what I wanted to announce was that I've begun a new story! It's on Wattpad and I feel like it's actually going somewhere, I'll leave a link here for you guys so you can go check it out! It's called Blinded By Hatred and the name I use in there is Jutoha!

I'm really sorry this isn't an update to this story, but I hope you'll like the new one I'm making!

story/216881063-blinded-by-hatred


End file.
